


Giantess Toriel X Asriel: Motherly Fuckery

by xandermartin98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bestiality, Brain Surgery, Breastfeeding, Creepy, Cuckolding, Diarrhea, Domestic Undertale, Domestic Violence, Earwax, Eldritch, Electrocution, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Force-Feeding, Giantess - Freeform, Gross, Inflation, Insanity, Licking, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Need Brain Bleach, Nosebleed, POV Asriel Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Possession, Psychological Horror, Rape Aftermath, Rule 34, Rule 63, Satire, Scat, Scents & Smells, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep Sex, Talking Vagina, Toejam, Unbirthing, Underage Sex, Undertail, Vaginal Sex, Vore, Weirdness, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In what might actually officially be THE most fucked-up Undertale fanfic of all time, putting even the Alphamalg series to absolute shame, Asriel (after watching quite a bit too much Alphys VS Undyne) decides to reenact the giantess scenes from said television series...only with him and Toriel!</p><p>Needless to say, things get really REALLY fucked-up really REALLY fast. Trust me, the title is literal with this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giantess Toriel X Asriel: Motherly Fuckery

GIANTESS TORIEL X ASRIEL

One fateful night in Hotland, Asriel was eagerly approaching Alphys' ever-so-massive laboratory with only the most disturbingly kinky and naughty of intentions. After having clearly watched far too much of the Alphys VS Undyne television series, Asriel, despite being but a mere 12-year-old child who had barely even hit puberty yet, was already beginning to develop all kinds of fetishes, with macrophilia obviously being one of them thanks to the series' infamously disgusting, nearly-banned-from-television pair of giantess scenes between Alphys and Undyne.

"Hmm...I wonder how that type of thing would work out between me and Toriel..." Asriel, who was still in his regular kid form, smirked and whispered to himself, cackling mischievously and rubbing his hands together evilly as he tiptoed his way to Alphys' front door.

"And what better place to test this out than D'OH!" Asriel winced in pain as he accidentally bumped his head against the door, shaking it back into focus as he suddenly noticed a conspicuously large flyer taped onto said door, grabbing it and reading it intently.

"ATTENTION (SANS, TORIEL, ASGORE); YOU'VE ALL BEEN INVITED TO MY BIRTHDAY SLEEPOVER THIS FRIDAY NIGHT ON SEPTEMBER 15 OF 2015! BE SURE TO BRING YOUR OWN BEER AND CONDOMS, CUTIES! LENNY FACE!" Asriel read off of the flyer, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"You know, normally I would say that I wished she was kidding about the condom part, but in this case...HOO, MAMA..." Asriel whispered excitedly to himself, drooling at the mouth and tapping his foot rapidly on the ground as he fantasized hornily about the flyer's implications.

"You do know I can HEAR you out there, right?" Alphys reminded him, opening the door and somewhat reluctantly letting Asriel in.

"YES..." Asriel sighed, leaning forward and drooping his arms down in front of him as Alphys guided him along through her incredibly dorkily-decorated laboratory.

"So, what exactly brings you here? I mean, apart from secretly wanting to film us naked on camera and post it online?" Alphys asked Asriel curiously, blushing from a sudden extreme sense of hypocrisy as the two of them reached the elevator at the far end of the lab and took it straight down into the basement...which, in this case, was obviously the True Lab.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing to explain, even in private with someone I know and love dearly, but psst psst psst..." Asriel whispered into Alphys' ear, almost half-suspecting that she had implanted some kind of device into it to record and broadcast exactly what he was saying to everyone in the general vicinity...which, in this case, basically meant the entire Underground.

(Whether or not he was actually right is uncertain.)

"Why, you...you fucking scrawny, degenerate little SKANK!" Alphys yelled disgustedly at Asriel, slapping him across the face and beginning to seriously question his parents' child-raising methods as the elevator reached the bottom of its shaft.

"Ow, what was THAT for?" Asriel whined as Alphys teasingly smooched him on the cheek.

"Aw, nothing, you adorable little sweetheart!" Alphys laughed smugly and sarcastically at him, patting him on the back excessively hard as the two of them stepped out into the True Lab.

"You know, you really should take better care of this place..." Asriel sighed as him and Alphys walked through the cold, dank, grimy and dilapidated hallways, hearing incredibly disturbing sounds off in the distance...presumably those made by the Amalgamates.

"You know, your PARENTS really should've taken better care of YOU..." Alphys groaned, glaring begrudgingly at Asriel and trying not to think too hard about what he was planning to do down here; Meanwhile, Asriel was already beginning to rabidly foam and froth at the mouth with anticipation as him and Alphys finally reached the bedroom, where Toriel and Sans and Asgore were all firmly preoccupied with drunkenly sleeping on the many, many beds.

"SHH! BE QUIET IN HERE!" Alphys hissed and whispered, putting her finger over her mouth to signify her command as she looked nervously around her to make sure no one was watching.

"Alright, so here's Toriel...where's the shrink ray?" Asriel asked, eagerly approaching Toriel's bed and clambering onto it while Alphys climbed into the nearby trash can (to use it as a hiding place, obviously) and pulled out said shrink ray from her interdimensional coat pockets.

"RIGHT HERE!" Alphys chuckled, firing the beam directly at his head and watching with rather peculiar delight as the poor psychologically tormented goat-boy shrank into nothingness.

"Please don't land on your neck, please don't land on your neck, PLEASE don't land on you neck..." Asriel frantically stammered to himself as he fell for what seemed like at least 300 feet before finally landing on the soft, cushiony, once again unblanketed surface of the bed.

"WOWWW...SHE'S SOOO FREEEAKING HUUUGE..." Asriel gasped in amazement, already blushing intensely as he saw the now-truly-towering colossus of a goat woman that was his mother sleeping face-down upon the vast, bizarre, alien, treacherously bouncy landscape that was her mattress, with her precious, delicate, brain-housing little head rested firmly upon her pillow.

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save a single miniscule sliver of my own precious sanity, let alone that of my beauteous motherly figure...blessed be thy mother, who doth lay upon thy bed in an unintentionally revealing manner" Asriel monologued to himself in a comically overworded and pretentiously philosophical manner as he leapt upright onto the gargantuanly gorgeous, exquisitely curvaceous and wrinkled sole of his mother's filthy, reeking, unwashed, sweat-drenched left foot and took in the wonderfully awful stench with all of his boner-inducing might, even going as far as to scrunch his entire snout into her rank, cushiony, luxuriously padded sole and gleefully smear his disgustingly snotty nose blood all over it.

"Truly, it is exactly as they say indeed; out of all of the incredible pleasures that life brings to us, nothing can ever beat the scrumptiously bittersweet taste of victory. For you see, it is indeed the infallible nature of both humanity and monsters alike to judge one another for having rather...bizarre sexual preferences; however, rest assured that being able to satisfy the fascinatingly innate, wonderfully strange and deviously perverse desires of your genitalia in the process of victory just makes it all the more sweeter, to put it in laymen's terms." Asriel continued monologuing in a progressively more aroused and seductive tone of voice as he climbed his way up from the toes to the arch and finally the heel of Toriel's massive sweaty sole...all while licking, kissing, sucking and rabidly drooling onto every last square inch of it in the process.

"It's like a good Chinese dinner, you know? With the sweet, and the sour? Because of course, I'm already smiling with imminent sadistic delight. But as everyone else in the general vicinity screams for their fucking life...well, needless to say, that's most definitely the sour side for them, is it not? But for me, it's also the sweet, essentially forming a needlessly convoluted paradox of logic in and of itself. Such is the true nature of the sadistic lifestyle, much to my immensely degrading and quite frankly infuriatingly irritating chagrin..." Asriel continued monologuing even further as he clambered up onto Toriel's heel, smooched it lovingly, then finally slid back down to her toes, using his own gooey saliva and caked blood as lubricant.

"Sometimes, you see, as you may well know, the best heroes do indeed come in small packages; however, little do the innocent bystanders of society know that the very same exact statement can also be applied rather aptly to villains, especially if and when an invasive hostile takeover of the hero's central nervous system ends up becoming succesfully involved in their devilishly evil and psychotic plans." Asriel sighed as he squeezed his way in between Toriel's toes and ate the putrid, dirty, slimy jam that had been gathering in there.

ONE REPEAT OF THE EXACT SAME PROCESS ON TORIEL'S RIGHT FOOT (AND SUSPICIOUSLY PERFECTLY TIMED ROLLING OVER OF TORIEL'S BODY INTO FACE-UP POSITION) LATER...

"For many years, I have always wanted to be a true hero figure like Undyne and Papyrus, to be a true public idol whom everyone mindlessly worships, praises and licks the gorgeously sexy feet of to their heart's content." Asriel blushed, actually giggling a little for once as he made his way up Toriel's long, slender legs as well as her busty, beautiful, borderline Amazonian torso.

"But alas, I am simply nothing but a mere decadent dandy; a miserable little pile of poorly-kept fetishistic secrets who has yet again miserably failed to realize that the true beauty of women comes from their hearts, not from the breasts that contain said hearts; I suppose you could say I'm pretty much milking the GOAT for dialogue at this point." Asriel groaned, dying ever-so-slightly on the inside as he squeezed his way through Toriel's cleavage before finally climbing onto the very tops of her plump, succulent, oh-so-juicy breasts, sucking her rosy pink nipples, and then lovingly drinking every last drop of milk that they spurted...all without displaying even a hint of regret apart from a slightly warm tinge of shameful redness on his face.

"Alright, that's PLENTY enough of this waxing-philosophical bullshit; if there's any type of wax I'm looking to see right now, then I guess it really WILL have to be Toriel's EARWAX of all things, won't it?" Asriel sighed in a rather grossed-out manner as Alphys carefully grabbed him with a pair of tweezers, looked deeply into Toriel's ear, and readied herself to do the inevitable.

"Are you seriously ONLY wanting to do this because you saw me and Undyne do it on freaking television or some stupid shit like that?" Alphys asked him with a very deeply concerned look in her eyes, briefly sticking Asriel deep into her own ear canal so that she could hear him (and also so that he could see how incredibly gross the whole endeavour really was) as she gently pinched Toriel's left earflap and lifted it up, revealing the opening that led into her actual ear.

"Well...sort of, I suppose...WHOA, COOL, THAT BIG YELLOW GLOB OVER THERE HAD A FREAKING LIVE APHID STUCK IN IT!" Asriel blushed adorably and glanced off awkwardly to the side, causing Alphys to roll her eyes and sigh heavily with a remarkably "are you fricking serious, mate" type of look in them while Asriel struggled to avert his attention from her incredibly pearly and shiny (not to mention disgustingly wax-covered) eardrum.

"Oh, come on, lighten up; I've ALWAYS wanted to be able to do something like this! I mean, seriously, going inside people's heads and literally CONTROLLING them through their brains just for your own selfish amusement? Jesus Christ, how freaking cool IS that?!" Asriel ranted hyperactively and very fangirlishly, flailing his arms and legs around in a fit of sheer excitement.

"Jesus H Christ, how fucking insane ARE you?! For the love of God, I'm actually kind of surprised that you haven't ended up in a freaking STRAITJACKET yet!" Alphys hissed revoltedly at Asriel in response, beginning to very seriously worry about the possibility that Asriel could end up pulling a Giantess Undyne X Alphys and threatening to bloodily, gorily rip apart Toriel's brain from the inside out with his bare hands or some incredibly demented shit like that.

"Oh, believe me, people totally HAVE put me in straitjackets before...well, if you're talking about the weird-ass fetish on Deviantart, at least!" Asriel snickered, annoyingly proud of his own joke; about five seconds later, Alphys suddenly felt the motions of Asriel's warm, slimy, uncomfortably moist tongue brushing against and slobbering all over her eardrum for no apparent reason other than the fact that it was there.

"And that's exactly why I'm telling you that you NEED mental help; your fetishes are so fucking extreme that you literally can't even go FIVE GODDAMNED SECONDS in there without LITERALLY wanting to fucking lick my EARDRUM!" Alphys ranted furiously at Asriel, causing him to blush rather humiliatedly as Alphys pulled him back out and held him very angrily in front of her face. "Seriously, dude, what in the actual flying FUCK is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, believe me, pal, I can assure you that there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with me! Why, I'm a freaking GENIUS, dudette! Geniuses don't freaking NEED medication!" Asriel laughed maniacally as Alphys stuck him back into her ear and then pulled him back out in frustration.

"You know what? With an attitude like THAT, you can just freaking ROT in here for all I care!" Alphys groaned irritatedly, officially giving up on her attempts to reason with Asriel as she used the tweezers to gently, delicately, carefully and quietly insert him into his mother's ear canal...and then immediately went back into the trash can to hide some more...and also spy on Asriel's gratuitously fetishistic antics through the local livestream feed of this rather peculiar new episode on her mobile phone, while she was at it.

"OOF! OW! D'OH! OUCH! DOOF! EWWW..." Asriel groaned in pain as he tumbled down the surprisingly large interior slope of Toriel's ear canal (she had her head tilted to the side quite a bit at the moment), getting covered in so much wax that he pretty much got turned into a giant wax snowball with big fluffy ears and snow-white fur; luckily, nearly all of the wax immediately got knocked right off of him when he forcefully, loudly crashed right into Toriel's eardrum!

"OH, SHIT!" Asriel gasped in distress, realizing that Toriel had undoubtedly just heard him; luckily for him, however, he already knew exactly what his mom was going to end up doing in response. Therefore, since there quite frankly wasn't enough time for anything else, he literally shoved his cell phone right up his ass in order to muffle the loud sound that its ringtone made.

"OHHH...OOOH...OH GOD, THAT FEELS SO GOOD..." Asriel moaned with pleasure, his phone vigorously vibrating within the ever-so-tightly clenched depths of his internal rectum as he squatted, held his arms out beside him with the fists clenched tightly, and began...ahem...pushing.

"Um...hello? Asriel? You're not...you're not inside my ear right now, are you? Please don't tell me you're planning to take over my brain and use it to publicly embarrass me and my friends for your own selfish amusement, because I can firmly assure you that you will be grounded for an incredibly long time if you actually manage to-"

"FART?!" Asriel laughed as he let out an incredibly loud and stinky diarrhea fart all over his thankfully indestructible cell phone, creating a smell so unbelievably bad that it somehow traveled all the way through the digital phone line and went straight into Toriel's nose, causing her to faint head-over-heels onto her bed from sensory overload!

"You know what they say: a shitty phone is...uh...better than...well...no phone?" Asriel chuckled awkwardly, scratching his head and pulling his phone out from the huge crap pile he had just left on the floor.

"Asriel, in the name of all that is Taco Bell and Raisin Bran, what in the actual seven hells did you fucking EAT?!" Alphys hissed at him over the phone while he was busy cleaning the liquid shit stains off of his phone...with his clothes.

"Believe it or not, that's actually pretty much what I ate today!" Asriel laughed, briefly turning into Flowey so that he could burrow underneath Toriel's eardrum and make his way through into her inner ear, where he then finally proceeded (as plain old Asriel, of course) straight into her royal brain chamber!

"Asriel, please be wary of the fact that Toriel's brain is a VERY delicate biological instrument! If you're not gentle and careful enough with all of the incredibly complex yet immensely fragile inner workings in there, you could potentially KILL her...or, at the very least, give her a very serious case of amnesia as the plot demands! And we REALLY wouldn't want THAT shitty trope coming back, now WOULD we?" Alphys reminded Asriel as Toriel suddenly woke right back up!

"Asriel, just so you know, I'm very well aware that you're in there! If you don't want to be in a freaking UNIVERSE of trouble, then I would strongly suggest coming out right this INSTANT!" Toriel got back up onto her feet and explained angrily to Asriel over the phone as he leapt onto her towering brain stem and began climbing his way up onto the very top of her brain!

"Wait a minute...how do you know that for SURE?!" Alphys gasped and stammered in shock, having accidentally blown her own cover for literally the second consecutive time in a row.

"Because you just TOLD me, lizard girl!" Toriel chuckled, shooting a nasty death glare at Alphys, who then proceeded to immediately cower meekly beneath the lid of her trash can.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can stick my dick in this?" Asriel thought out loud to himself as he climbed his way up the outer surface of Toriel's frontal lobe and finally made it all the way up onto the top of her brain, completely unaware of the fact that the entire television/Youtube-watching population of the Underground was currently watching and hearing him say such things about his own biological mother's central nervous system...not to mention Alphys and Toriel, who were now watching it together on Alphys' phone at the trash can; feel free to visit it any time.

"Asriel, don't you DARE be getting any ideas now! You should know very well by now that you are WAY too underaged for even NORMAL sex, and also that you're literally being broadcast on live public television right now...wait, WHAT IN THE UNHOLY MOTHER OF FUCK?!" Toriel shrieked in terror as she suddenly realized how incredibly seedy this whole ordeal really was.

"You gotta admit, though; it IS pretty damned cool that you get to finally see for real what your own brain looks like on not only the outside but also the INSIDE as well, don't you think?" Alphys explained to Toriel, who was already pretty thoroughly pre-occupied with trying desperately not to puke as she watched her own severely underage son pull down his pants, strip himself utterly buck-naked from head to toe, get down on all fours (with a fair bit of girlish twerking and foot teasing thrown in just for added sexual flavor) and shamelessly self-insert his bright red, glistening goat penis into the wrinkly, fleshy, spongy surface of her own cerebral cortex...while also showing his glorious, unwiped butt to the entire world, big fat cheeks and all.

"Alphys. What. The actual. Flying fuck. Am I watching right now. And why?" Toriel asked Alphys with a shockingly calm demeanor before finally officially losing her shit.

"ALPHYS, SERIOUSLY, I NEED TO FUCKING KNOW!" Toriel screamed and cried, violently shaking Alphys by the collar of her trash can while Asriel dug his fingers, toes and even his magically extendable nipples into her brain, teasingly bit it with his teeth, and also licked it with his slimy tongue. "THERE HAS TO BE AT LEAST SOME WAY OF GETTING THIS LITERAL MOTHERFUCKER OF A KID OUT OF MY HEAD, RIGHT?! I MEAN, RIGHT?!"

"Tori, please don't panic! I can assure you that everything will be okay as long as you just stand perfectly and try your hardest not to give the bastard food for dirty thoughts, if you know what I mean!" Alphys explained very hastily to Toriel, beginning to somewhat panic herself.

"Don't you DARE fucking TORI me, ALPHIE!" Toriel yelled frustratedly at Alphys, causing said lizard girl to immediately bust out laughing from the sheer hypocrisy of her statement.

"What? What's so funny, you sick fuck?" Toriel cocked an eyebrow and asked Alphys curiously, crossing her arms over her chest in a very firmly assertive manner and glaring at her.

"Oh, uhh...nothing, go on!" Alphys snickered, holding her nose and trying hard not to laugh while Asriel's entire body began turning bright pink and sweating feverishly from how incredibly hot he was getting while most of the types of people watching (cough, Burgerpants, So Sorry, Madjick, Onionsan, Mettaton, Lemon Bread, Papyrus, Memoryhead, Undyne, Shyren, Alphys, Aaron, Muffet, Temmie, Jerry, Chara, Undertail fags, cough) literally jizzed in their pants.

"I'm sorry you have to see this, but god DAMN it, your son is just TOO freaking hot, I just can't TAKE it anymore! HOLD ME, TORIEL, HOLD ME!" Alphys moaned and screamed with pleasure as she finally finished fingering herself, blowing at least half a cup's worth of vaginal load into the bottom of the trash can; in other words, the place where her feet were standing.

"Eww, yuck, it's all ooky-gooky now..." Alphys groaned in bittersweet displeasure, playfully squishing her toes into the mucky, goopy, sticky, slimy mess she had just made in the trash can before coming to a sudden realization that somehow managed to change things for the even kinkier. "HMM...hey, cheeky boys in the audience, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

SIXTY-NINE SECONDS LATER...

"Alphys, for crying out loud, you're going to end up missing the kinkiest part of all because you're too busy scooping your own vaginal and penile cum mixture off of the very bottom of the inside of a filthy trash can with your bare, unwashed, sweaty soles and licking it off of them like a fucking degenerate narcissistic foot slave!" Toriel urgently (albeit reluctantly and very sarcastically) reminded Alphys, causing her to bust out laughing even harder this time while Asriel finally hit his very first ultimate sexual climax...only it didn't go nearly as planned!

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLYNQAUSBWGCYSJDKSNXNVBOVMSMVPFL!" Asriel shrieked at the top of his lungs in pain as the massive sperm-stream that he had just ejaculated from his penis ended up conducting the electricity from Toriel's brain in addition to the massive amount of static that was already being conducted through his fur, electrocuting the living shit out of him as well as making all of his hairs stand straight on end and frying him into a neatly charred living crisp.

"HA! That's what you get for getting on my NERVES, Azzikins!" Toriel smugly joked as both her and Alphys rolled on the floor laughing hysterically at Asriel's unbelievable stupidity while the poor kid simply held on for dear life to Mother Brain...er, I mean, Mother's brain. See the difference?

"My fucking life..." Alphys cried, pouring the remaining contents of her bleach bottle into her favorite beaker and drinking it like a boss as her and Toriel got back up onto their feet.

"So, are you finally done mucking about in there or am I going to have to go and get INVASIVE SURGERY from a certain skeletal, blue-hoodied friend of mine?" Toriel playfully teased Asriel over the phone, suddenly shifting into serious mode on the very last word of her sentence.

"TORIEL, FOR GOD'S SAKE, USE YOUR FREAKING HEAD! YOU'RE MORE THAN LIKELY GOING TO DIE ALMOST INSTANTLY IF YOU TRY THAT!" Alphys yelled in horror at Toriel, shocked that she was able to overlook something so incredibly simple as Sans' giant freaking laser beams.

"Aww, am I getting on your NERVES?" Asriel playfully mocked Toriel, opening the secret entrance hatch on top of her brain and jumping straight down into the hole beneath it.

"Asriel, need I remind you that I literally JUST made that exact same joke, like, about twenty or thirty freaking SECONDS ago?" Toriel sighed, facepalming herself in utter disappointment.

"Well, too bad! MIND CONTROL TIME, EVERYONE!" Asriel laughed maniacally as he excitedly approached the main supercomputer control console of Toriel's brain with an ironically benevolent look in his eyes, already more than prepared to cause untold amounts of havoc.

"Sans, for the love of God, WAKE UP already!" Toriel yelled annoyedly at Sans, grabbing him by the collar of his hoodie and forcefully shaking him awake.

"Whaddayahowa?" Sans mumbled and slurred incoherently, still barely able to stay awake due to the sheer amount of hangover he was experiencing after his recent drinking contest with Asgore.

"SNAP out of it!" Toriel scolded him, slapping him across the face and snapping her fingers. 

"Asgore? Asgore? Oh, ASSGORRE?" Alphys playfully teased Asgore, shoving her stinky little toes into his nostrils and wiggling them up and down in there just for added fetishistic effect.

"AH...AHH...AHHH-CHOOO!" Asgore sneezed, spraying out his thick, gooey snot all over Alphys' foot as he woke up groggily, putting his hand over his forehead to ease the pain of his pun-induced migraine. "GOOD HEAVENS, Alphys, your feet smell absolutely TERRIBLE!"

"Okay, so how about fluffybuns69?" Asriel wondered out loud to himself, entering fluffybuns69 on the password entry screen and fraudulently logging himself into Toriel's central nervous system.

"Uh...where did that Windows start-up noise come from?" Sans asked Toriel curiously.

"OH...oh, DEAR...oh, NO...This can't be happening....absolutely no way...not like this..." Toriel stammered in horror, realizing just how deep into her head Asriel had actually gone.

"So let me guess...Asriel shoulda just quit while he was a...HEAD?" Sans snickered and pointed at Toriel's head, prompting her to unexpectedly shoot him a death glare of disapproval.

"Well, okay then, let me come up with a better joke for you...ahem...well, I suppose you could say that Asriel's really starting to get on your last NERVE!" Sans busted out laughing, patting Toriel on the back while the poor, poor goat lady just rolled her eyes and facepalmed.

"So, pray do tell, how many times HAS that joke been used tonight so far?" Asgore asked Alphys, lovingly wiping her foot off with Kleenex tissues.

"Only about three, SHOCKINGLY enough!" Alphys snickered with a sly wink while Asgore just scratched his head in confusion, blissfully ignorant of what Alphys was actually referring to.

"You know, I could just jerk off to all of the Asgoriel porn she has greedily stuffed into her memory banks, but as physically small and weak as I may be, I like to think BIG!" Asriel laughed smugly as he clicked into the Start menu, opened the Control Panel and booted up the Manual Brain Control Override program, flipping the supercomputer's keyboard panel upside down and revealing an incredibly complex yet impossibly user-friendly multitude of buttons, knobs and joysticks...complete with a microphone with which he would be able to control Toriel's speech.

"WOW, it's like a VIDEO GAME!" Asriel laughed, crossing his arms smugly with satisfaction. "Oh, wait...I already AM technically living inside of a freaking video game, aren't I?"

"Asriel, your mother's brain is many things, some of them being incredibly kinky, but one thing it is most certainly not is a damned TOY!" Asgore scolded his son as Alphys, Toriel and Asgore gathered together and watched Asriel rapidly descend into madness on Alphys' phone.

"Man, if you think your WIFE can be bit of a kinky slut at times, you've NEVER seen what your SON is capable of..." Alphys laughed, smugly and sarcastically patting Asgore on the back.

"Oh, dear god, I am going to be SO utterly dead once my parents finally catch me...but there's just so many glorious opportunities here...so many amazing possibilities...I just...I just can't HELP it!" Asriel thought excitedly to himself, his face glowing hot pink with embarassment.

"One thing I already know for certain is that this is going to absolutely suck...well, for us at least..." Alphys blushed girlishly, wishing she could experience this from Asriel's point of view.

"Meh, I already have plenty enough CONTROL over Toriel as is; ain't that right, goat mama?" Sans snickered, shrugging his arms smugly while blushing and winking affectionately at Toriel.

"Yes you do, Sans, yes you do..." Toriel groaned, sighing dejectedly and struggling to remain calm while the fervently blushing and nervously sweating Asriel hopelessly struggled to fight back the dirty thoughts he was having about playing with his own...ahem...joystick, so to speak.

"MUST...RESIST...MUST...NOT GIVE IN...TO THE TEMPTATION..." Asriel thought worriedly to himself, beginning to actually panic a little as his moral conscience began to gradually give way.

"Oh boy, looks like Ozzie's...er, I mean, Azzy's gotten himself into a REAL pickle this time!" Alphys announced dramatically over her universal show-narration microphone.

"Can Asriel here resist the urge to boot up the single most dangerously complicated and sensitive program in Toriel's central nervous system and use it to cause unimaginable amounts of confusion and disorder while furiously stroking his dick to it? His beautiful, SHINY dick? His jolly, CANDY-LIKE dick? Can he hold out, folks? WILL he hold out?!" Alphys announced extremely hammily and theatrically into the microphone, even utilizing interpreted dance.

"NO, I CANNNN'T!" Asriel screamed in sexual frustration, slamming his fist onto the Start button, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms seductively behind his head as the REAL madness began.

"LOADING: 25% COMPLETE!" the computer informed him.

"My word, this really is going to end VERY badly, isn't it?" Asgore sighed dejectedly.

"Asriel, this is the absolute last straw! If you don't get the fuck out of Toriel's head within the next TWENTY MINUTES, then so help me, I am going to freaking FORCE you out myself! And believe me, you will NOT like what I'm going to do to you if I have to resort to that! That's right, jackass, LETHAL FORCE IS AUTHORIZED!" Alphys yelled furiously at Asriel over the phone.

"Heh, just like all of those dumbass dogs in Snowdin; all bark and no bite! Well, one thing's for certain; now your faith in humanity and mine can both die TOGETHER!" Asriel laughed maniacally, readying himself to finally take control like he had been waiting to do all this time as he scraped thick layers of Toriel's earwax right off of the soles of his dirty feet with his shitty, snotty, waxy, sweaty, bloody, brainy, filthy hands, ate them and then licked his fingers.

"Ooh, I'm not feeling so good..." Asgore groaned in disgust, throwing up all over the floor.

"I really hope that stupid bastard gets sick..." Alphys sighed as she servilely mopped up Asgore's vomit and fed the leftover mop residue to Endogeny, who just happened to be passing by at the moment.

"Like, seriously, does he not know what GERMS are?" Sans shrugged, willing to believe anything at this point.

"Wow...how utterly repugnant of him...anyway, disregarding the fact that my brain CLEARLY had a sink and hand sanitizer RIGHT NEXT to the freaking computer, please don't hold me responsible when I inevitably start acting horribly out of character." Toriel reminded everyone, closing her eyes and praying to God that her current predicament would end as soon as possible.

"GREETINGS, everyone! MISSED me?" Toriel laughed spitefully, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking arrogantly. "Because YOU guys are going to miss something else ENTIRELY by the time I'm through with you: YOUR FREAKING DIGNITY!"

"Toriel, come on, let's work this out!" Asgore begged Toriel, struggling to approach her as Sans and Alphys both pushed with all of their might against his inertial force in a combined effort.

"I guess you could say Asriel gets a really big BONER from this type of shit..." Sans sighed, wincing in disgust at the mere thought of what Asriel was doing in Toriel's brain at the moment.

"You can say THAT again!" Alphys shuddered, trying desperately to erase the images from her mind.

"First things first, let's get straight to BONDAGE BUSINESS!" Toriel laughed psychotically as she unceremoniously pulled out a very large pair of chairs and tied Sans and Asgore into them.

"Oh dear god, PLEASE don't tickle me right on my bare feet, I'm BEGGING you! That's my one weakness! GAH!" Asgore stammered in fear as Toriel locked both his feet and Sans' into stocks!

"MUST...NOT...LICK...ASGORE'S...BEAUTIFUL...FEET...oh, fuck it, it's not like I really have anything else to lose at this point!" Alphys sighed, bolting over at breakneck speed to where Asgore's not-so-royal chair was located as the king wiggled his plump, juicy toes at her.

"Wow, you're REALLY into this sort of thing, aren't you? Maybe we should sing This Little Piggy or something..." Asgore dorkily blushed and giggled, shaking his head and shrugging in confusion as Alphys lovingly kissed and massaged his lovely white soles, licking them like a hungry horny dog while Asgore loudly moaned with immense pleasure.

"This little piggy fails miserably at life!" Alphys sang teasingly through her nose as she sucked Asgore's right right toe.

"This little piggy got dumped by his own wife!" Alphys sang teasingly through her nose as she sucked Asgore's right middle toe.

"This little piggy thinks it's hip to fuck lizards!" Alphys sang teasingly through her nose as she sucked Asgore's right left toe.

"This little piggy is the absolute king of ass-kissers!" Alphys sang teasingly through her nose as she sucked Asgore's left right toe.

"This little piggy is a filthy slut behind closed doors!" Alphys sang teasingly through her nose as she sucked Asgore's left middle toe.

"And this little piggy is the absolute king of man-whores!" Alphys laughed smugly as she sucked Asgore's left left toe before finally, wetly and sloppily smooching all six of them and giving his warm, fluffy feet a great big hug.

"Oh, why must you tease me so?" Asgore blushed in embarrassment, wiggling his toes adorably while Alphys stood triumphantly in front of him, glaring sexily at him with her hands on her hips in a Starman pose.

MEANWHILE, FROM SANS' POINT OF VIEW...

"For the love of God, STOP it, honey; you're TICKLING my FUNNY bone!" Sans giggled and laughed uproariously as Toriel playfully licked and rubbed his skeletal feet...which is incredibly weird because they didn't even have any freaking skin or nerves on them whatsoever.

"Oh, REALLY? Well then, I sincerely hope you don't mind me bringing a fair bit of FEATHER weight into the competition!" Toriel laughed, pulling not one but two massive feathers from her pockets and tickling Sans' feet with them.

"OH, SWEE-HEET HEH-HEH-HEAVENS, STAH-HAH-HAH-HAHP! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME LITERALLY UN-DIE FROM LAUGHING SO GODDAMNED HAR-HAR-HAR-HARD!" Sans laughed hysterically as Toriel began sawing the feathers in between his toes.

"Now for my FAVORITE part of all: THE FOOTJOBS!" Toriel snickered playfully as she pulled out a pair of stools for her and Toriel to sit on while they wanked off Asgore and Sans with their feet.

FROM ALPHYS' POINT OF VIEW...

"So anyway, uh, tell me, Asgore; when was the last time you saw a lizard with feet as sexy as mine?" Alphys playfully teased Asgore as she lovingly, warmly curled her long and flexible feet and toes around his massive shaft and began gently stroking it like a fluffy little puppy dog.

"Uhh...since the last...OHHHHH...time I saw you, I guess?" Asgore sighed, blushing a little. "In other news...oh yeah, come on, bitch, keep stroking, keep stroking, keep STROHHHHHHH!"

"So tell me, how exactly would you describe this yellow lizard character that you jack off to almost single day, albeit largely thanks to your foot fetishism?" Alphys curiously asked him.

"She's AHHHH...she's OHHHH...she's literally just the female version of Francis from Super Paper MARRRIO if Francis was actually a well-written and NAHHHT completely stereotypical CHARACTERRR!" Asgore screamed with excitement as his phallic volcano erupted literally all OVER the place, squirting out a good solid pint of cum at the very least.

"EXACTLY! AND THAT'S WHY, CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF, I'M ACTUALLY THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE GAME!" Alphys laughed hysterically, wiping Asgore's massive load of cum off of her feet and face (and of course, the tears of laughter from her eyes as well) with a handkerchief and smugly presenting the sopping wet, sperm-dripping mass of paper to him.

"SUCH BEAUTIFUL ORIGAMI ART..." Asgore gasped in both amazement and weirdly intense arousal from how much Alphys had just dominated him as manly tears leaked from his eyes.

FROM SANS' POINT OF VIEW...

"So tell me, Sans, are you feeling the agony of deFEET yet?" Toriel teased Sans, winking seductively at him as she stroked his lovely, firmly erect ecto-penis with her gigantic fluffy feet.

"OHH, I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BOHHHNES..." Sans moaned with pleasure, blushing intensely.

"Oh, come on, can't you CUM up with a more creative joke than that, skelekins?" Toriel teased him snidely, waving a finger at him and wiggling her toes sensually.

"Nope, sorry; I'm AFRAID I've already EXHAUSTED every creative BONE in my body...well, unless you're talking aBOOT my BOHHHNER, that is!" Sans laughed, moaning orgasmically as his dick shot out an impressively huge load all over Toriel's soles.

"NOW LICK IT UP, LOYAL SLAVE OF MINE!" Toriel laughed maniacally as Sans reached out his ecto-tongue and reluctantly licked his own liquid sperm right off of Toriel's feet.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Toriel smirked teasingly at Sans and Asgore, heading over into the closet and pulling out a bag of Stomach Annihilator Cookies (SAC). "Don't get used to it; the worst is yet to come!"

"Open WIDE now!" Toriel laughed, walking over to Asgore's seat and stuffing a cookie into his mouth, causing him to smile and blush just as adorably as ever.

"Wow, he really is just a big cuddly puppy at heart, isn't he?" Asriel thought regretfully to himself.

"Mmm, these things are SO sweet and yummy! Pray do tell, what exactly did you put in them?" Asgore asked Toriel curiously, rubbing and patting his belly in satisfaction as he continued eating them.

"Well, they're called Stomach Annihilator Cookies, so naturally, they contain only the FINEST of laxatives mixed with a diarrhea-inducing dash of Louisiana hot sauce!" Toriel giggled and blushed smugly.

"Well, this is a real SHITTY situation...a SHITUATION, if you will..." Sans sighed, wanting to facepalm himself but sadly being unable to due to his crippling restraints.

"Now let's just see how many goddamned cookies Mommy can stuff into your fat fucking MOUTHS, shall we?!" Toriel laughed maniacally, opening the bag as wide as it could possibly go and letting the smell of sugar and disgustingly artifical ingredients fill the air.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"HA HA HA! Look at you pathetic losers! Now you're all as fat as fucking INFLATED BALLOONS, making Alphys that much less special!" Toriel laughed and jeered spitefully at Sans, Asgore and Alphys, pointing finger sat each of them (index for Asgore, pinkie for Sans, middle for Alphys).

"Um, pardon the interruption, but...you DO know that me giving you the ability to transform into a flower is actually the sole reason you were able to get in there through Toriel's ear canal in the first place, right?" Alphys pointed out, shooting Toriel yet another "are you fucking serious" look.

"Damn it, she's sussed me on so many levels!" Asriel blushed and sighed internally, reaching over for the microphone and suddenly getting a wonderful idea...a horrible, wonderful, AWFUL idea!

"Oh, yes...OHHH, YESSS...bringing the Amalgamates into the equation and making everyone in the general vicinity my sex and/or tentacle-rape puppet... why, that's a WONDERFUL idea!" Asriel laughed maniacally to himself, preparing himself for what would simultaneously become both the greatest and also the nastiest moment of his entire 12-year life in but one fell sweep.

"OH, AMAAALGAMAAATES! YOOOOOO HOOOOOO! IT'S RAAAPING TIMMME!" Toriel teasingly called out for the Amalgamates (which were actually Alphys' pets, not Toriel's, just so you know) as she forcefully stripped everyone in the room (including herself) naked.

"YEAH-HAH! I been LOOKING for something SEXY to flex with, I mean, eat!" Lemon Bread laughed, patting his androgynous belly, flexing his half-melted muscles and burping in several different tones at the same time as his slimy, moldy, gelatinous, rotten teeth quivered in the wind.

"ARF! BARK! WOOF!" Endogeny barked, cuddling up against Alphys and licking her face suggestively.

"I...hate...my...life..." Snowdrake's Mother moaned in despair as half of her entire body sloughed off of the other side and then abruptly reformed itself, her Vegetoid mouths laughing both unendingly and rather sadistically at her own pathetic joke of an existence in the process.

"I might be hideous, but when you find yourself surrounded by my type every single day, you'll also find that you've developed the sex drive to fuck literally ANYTHING THAT MOVES!" Reaper Bird laughed through his massive vagina-mouth, dripping both menstrual and vaginal fluids onto the floor as he spoke and beginning to wonder what it would be like to fuck Alphys' mop.

"If you haven't gotten the impression that I'm a serial rapist yet, then let me just tell you right now that you clearly have no idea what a fucking serial rapist even IS!" Memoryhead laughed, extending a multitude of slimy, phallic tentacles from his many, many eye sockets.

"We are officially fucked every which way from Sunday with whipped cream and a Sans-shaped cherry on top, aren't we?" Sans shuddered, hugging Alphys and trembling nervously with fear.

"Oh, believe me, old (boy)friend, that doesn't even fucking BEGIN to describe what we've just gotten ourselves into..." Alphys shivered in fear, biting her nails and blushing intensely.

"TORIEL! FOR THE LOVE OF JESUS, SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!" Asgore screamed at Toriel, tackling her onto the ground and threatening (but obviously not wanting) to punch her in the face.

"Man, GET your fucking HANDS off of me, you morbidly-obese, child-murdering, neckbearded, pussy-licking, Giygas-worshipping PONCE!" Toriel screamed back at Asgore, throwing him forcefully across the room and straight into a wall, which he left a huge heart-shaped crack in.

"So this is how it is..." Asgore sighed, sitting up against the wall and burying his head in his hands in shameful, sorrowful defeat as the truest of the true madness finally began.

"Wow, would you just look all of the wonderful tentacles and delightful SEXUAL organs that these demonic little Cthulhu-spawns have...isn't it just BEAUTIFUL?" Toriel crooned, almost insultingly self-aware of the fact that she was addressing some of the ugliest and scariest characters in videogame history.

"Oh, Alphys...you make my teeth SO freaking hard..." Lemon Bread blushed as he thrusted his massive, bendable erection all the way through Alphys' throat and digestive system, where it then...ahem...CAME out her asshole and made a U-turn right into her va-jay-jay.

Meanwhile in Lemon Bread's mouth, Asgore was already being chewed like a delicious steak...actually no, just kidding, he was really just being chewed like generic bubblegum.

"Oh, MY...good God, I knew I should have invested more into acupuncture therapy..." Asgore moaned with pleasure as Lemon Bread sank his massive slimy teeth into his warm, juicy flesh.

"SWEET KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN, THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Lemon Bread screamed with pleasure, squirting a quart-sized load of semen into Alphys' vagina and cum-showering Asgore with his teeth. 

"Oh dear, I accidentally swallowed my gum! WHOOPS!" Lemon Bread giggled and blushed, putting his hand over his mouth teasingly while his stomach violently raped Asgore.

"Oh, man, this feels so utterly WRONG and yet so...OHHH...so RIGGGHT!" Asgore moaned orgasmically as Lemon Bread soaked him in his seminal digestive fluids and caressed his fat, hairy body with god-knows-how-many tentacles that protruded from the radioactively glowing walls of his stomach.

"HNNNG...HNNNNNNGGG...AHHHHHH!" Lemon Bread moaned with relief as he painfully, forcefully shat Asgore out onto the ground, where Asgore was already wanting to do it again.

"For any member of the Snowdrake family that happens to be watching this right now, I'm very sorry that you have to see this, but I literally HAVE to do it or else poor little Snowy will die!" Alphys explained regretfully, shedding several painful, womanly tears as Snowdrake's Mother used her Vegetoid mouths to suck as lovingly and passionately as could be on Alphys' breasts.

"OH...OHHH...OHHHHH...OHHHHHHH, MOMMMAAAA..." Alphys moaned orgasmically as her tits quaked with arousal and began gushing fountains of milk into Snowdrake's Mother's eagerly awaiting mouths, which then began cattishly licking it up and drinking it with glee.

"So...how does it taste, honey?" Alphys asked her teasingly.

"SO...CREAMY...AND DELICIOUS..." Snowdrake's Mother moaned in excitement, already craving more as her Vegetoid mouths began loudly crying and wailing for their so-called MAMA!

"Man, you sure are lucky I have entire baby bottles full of this stuff thanks to Undyne!" Alphys reluctantly admitted, blushing adorably as she glared sexily at Snowdrake's Mother and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"You're...you're not really my father, are you? G-GASTER?! D-DAD?! IS THAT Y-YOU?!" Sans stammered in terror as Memoryhead lovingly wrapped him in his tentacles like a gift in wrapping paper, molesting him in both all of the right and also all of the wrong places.

"Oh, come on, it's hardly any worse than a clearly underaged goat child wanting to fornicate with his own damned MOTHER, don't you think?" Memoryhead pointed out with a teasing smirk, fucking Sans in literally every hole in his entire skeletal body, even including those in his ribcage.

"OHHH, THIS FEELS SO SWEET...LIKE I'M LITERALLY BACK IN MY MOTHER'S ETERNALLY BLESSED WOMB AGAIN...AHHHHHH..." Toriel moaned with pleasure as Reaper Bird's vagina soaked her in a perfect mixture of its menstrual and sexual fluids while lovingly chewing her with its teeth.

"Don't masturbate...DON'T...MASTURBATE..." Asriel stammered and whispered fearfully to himself, struggling desperately against his own natural urges in an attempt to see how long he could endure this whole ordeal for without ejaculating all over the place and making a huge mess in Toriel's brain...and quite possibly even accidentally electrocuting himself, obviously.

"Alright, boys and girls, now it's time for the grand finale! Ladies and gentlemen, would you please kindly allow me to introduce you to the greatest dog of all: ENDOGENY!" Toriel announced, dragging Endogeny out from under the beds; yes, the freaking BEDS.

"AWOOOOOO!" Endogeny howled, dripping a rather conspicuous amount of creamy, endogenous white liquid from his legs and mouth as he awkwardly shambled toward his new victims on all twenties.

"Sans...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alphys winked suggestively at Sans.

"Well, if Toriel's technically telling us to do it, then I guess we have to do it..." Sans sighed as him and Alphys and Asgore (and Toriel, of course) eagerly crawled underneath Endogeny for the grand finale.

"ENDOGENY, I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH THAT I WOULD LITERALLY CLIMB ALL THE WAY UP MOUNT EVEREST NAKED JUST FOR YOU..." Alphys moaned with excitement as she gave Endogeny double handjobs, footjobs, breastjobs and blowjobs all at the same time.

"AROOOOOO!" Endogeny roared as its vibrations began to rather noticably intensify.

"Believe me, I stopped trying to think that there was a good side to the Undertale fandom a VERY long time ago..." Sans sighed as he gave Endogeny every type of sexual job possible.

"God DAMN, I really AM the king of ass-kissing, aren't I?" Asgore shrugged as he did the same.

"Come on, sweetie, SHOW US WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" Toriel moaned with excitement as Endogeny began vibrating so incredibly fast that everyone immediately knew he was about to climax.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOoOoOOOOOOO!" Endogeny howled at the very top of his lung(s) as he drooled out literally ten gallons of pure semen from his mouth, completely drenching Alphys, Sans, Asgore AND Toriel alike in his scrumptiously sinful liquid bliss.

Anyway, to make a long story short, the nine of them basically smeared ten gallons of dog semen all over themselves, piled together and kinkily fucked each other for the rest of the night.

"OHHHHHHHHHH..." Asriel blushed and moaned exhaustedly, hitting the Sleep button and fainting head-over-heels onto the soft, spongy floor of Toriel's brain as his hot, sticky, gargantuan load slowly but surely began trickling down the computer screen.

NEXT MORNING, A FEW HOURS LATER...

Needless to say, after THAT incident, Toriel and Alphys were literally the only two out of the party's four intended attendants that hadn't already ran away screaming in horror yet...and yes, just in case you were wondering, Alphys DID, in fact, reclothe herself overnight.

And of course, there Asriel was, deep inside Toriel's brain, still asleep from how hard he had orgasmed the night before...when suddenly, at the least expected moment, his phone started ringing!

"Huh? Where am I?" Asriel woke up groggily, got back up onto his feet and looked around, his eyesight still a bit on the foggy side as he answered the phone. "OH...RIGHT..."

"Asriel, if you don't get out of there RIGHT now, I am literally going to fucking kill you. Seriously, do NOT underestimate me." Alphys, who had just finished shrinking herself and was now busy flying her way into Toriel's nose with her jetpack, very sincerely warned Asriel.

"Well, I suppose it really is about time that I left this place, isn't it?" Asriel sighed, leaving Toriel's brain through the secret exit, putting his clothes back on, sneaking back out of her head the same way he snuck in, and climbing down onto the floor right at the exact moment that Alphys entered her brain!

"Okay, let's see here..." Alphys muttered to herself, taking just a few brief seconds fo become acquainted with the control interface...after all, she HAD already seen Asriel use it before.

ONE QUICK LOG-IN LATER...

"YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE TO BOTH MODERN-DAY SOCIETY AND FANDOMS ALIKE, MY CHILD!" Toriel screamed furiously at Asriel as she chased after him at nearly full speed, causing what seemed like a small earthquake with literally every single footfall she made.

"ALPHYS, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME, PLEASE! YOU...YOU JUST FREAKING PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T KILL ME IF I FOLLOWED YOUR ORDERS, RIGHT?!" Asriel screamed and cried as he ran at full speed with all of his might, struggling not to run out of breath and stop.

"ASRIEL, WHAT YOU'VE DONE IS ABSOLUTELY ATROCIOUS AND DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED AS SEVERELY AS CAN BE MANAGED WITHOUT ACTUALLY KILLING YOU!" Toriel roared lividly at Alphys, lifting her foot up and casting its massive shadow over Asriel's helpless, trembling, sugar-ant-sized body.

"Good...goodbye, mother..." Asriel curled up into a ball and sobbed as Toriel lowered her foot back down onto the ground and began waiting intently for Asriel to finally realize that she never actually had any real intention of stomping on him.

NEARLY ONE FULL MINUTE LATER...

"Oh, uhh...hey there, Alphys!" Asriel scratched the back of his neck and blushed nervously as Alphys flew back down onto the floor, landing right next to him, with Toriel (whom Alphys had just shot right in the brain with a tranquilizer dart) sitting in deliberately spread-eagle position on the other side of the room. "So, uhh...how are we gonna grow ourselves back to normal size?"

"Simple; when the owner of a shrink ray uses it to shrink him/herself, the gun shrinks with him/her!" Alphys explained, pulling the gun out from her pockets and using it to first regrow Asriel and then herself back to normal size again. 

"However, that's not the point I wanted to address with you, you know!" Alphys explained, pointing to Toriel's wholesomely outspread vagina and exerting literally all of her utmost self-control into NOT spitting on Asriel and kicking him against a wall in disgust. "What I want to test NOW is whether or not you actually DO have the ability to resist temptation! Tell me, how much decency do you REALLY have left in you?"

"How much, you ask? Well, let me tell you exactly HOW MUCH decency I have left in me after what happened last night, Alphys...the answer is ABSOLUTELY NONE!" Asriel laughed and sobbed dementedly, charging across the room and going straight for Toriel's puss-puss.

"IT'S TIME TO STOP!" Alphys yelled furiously at Asriel as she fiecrely lunged straight into him and tackled him firmly onto the floor, pinning him underneath her sheer body weight...which, to be fair, wasn't really saying much when comparing to that of Asriel's child form.

"But WHY?! I JUST WANT TO FUCK MY MOMMY! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!" Asriel cried and screamed in tragically insane confusion, pounding the floor with his fists and feet.

"IT'S TIME TO FUCKING STOP, OKAY? NO MORE!" Alphys yelled even more angrily at him, punching him in the face several times with alternating fists. "WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR DIGNITY?! WHAT EVEN IS YOUR FUCKING DIGNITY ANYMORE, FOR THAT MATTER?! I'M GONNA CALL CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES! IT'S TIME TO MOTHERFUCKING STOP!"

"Never...NEVER!" Asriel yelled furiously as he slyly heeled Alphys in the groin.

"OOOOOO..." Alphys moaned in agony, clutching her nutsack to ease the pain while Asriel grabbed a disembodied lead pipe off of the floor and beat her nearly to death with it!

"NO ONE! STANDS! BETWEEN! ME! AND MY! MOMMY!" Asriel yelled at the top of his lungs with each swing as he violently smashed large portions of Alphys' ribcage and legs into pieces, knocking her nearly unconscious.

"YOU...WIN..." Alphys choked and coughed, mysteriously sputtering out blood from her mouth as she weakly attempted to crawl over to Asriel on her hands and knees before finally collapsing completely onto the ground and passing out.

"OH, MOMMY, HOW I LOVE TO LICK YOUR CREAMY CENTER..." Asriel moaned with pleasure as he eagerly, lovingly thrusted his pulsating, throbbing wiener into her vagina, praising the lord with each thrust.

"OH, HOW YOU HAVE TRULY SUPPORTED ME IN ATTAINING LIFE, LIBERTY AND THE PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS..." Asriel moaned, continuing to thrust as his eyes started to water.

"OH, HOW I COULD TRULY NEVER LIVE WITHOUT YOUR LOVING SUPPORT..." Asriel moaned orgasmically as he filled Toriel's vagina with his hot, sticky love.

"OH, HOW I WANT TO JUST BE WITH YOU FOREVER..." Asriel moaned as he sucked and sucked on Toriel's lovely breasts until the delicious milk came flowing out into his ever-loving mouth.

"OH, TORIEL, HOW UTTERLY ASHAMED I AM TO BE DOING THIS RIGHT NOW..." Asriel moaned as he lovingly worshipped Toriel's feet and gave himself a glorious footjob with them, which he then ended up using as an additional means of cumming directly into her vagina.

"BUT OH, MAN, I JUST CAN'T STOP...SOMEBODY PLEASE SAVE ME...SAVE ME FROM MYSELF!" Asriel cried and screamed as he licked his lips and began...AHEM...eating Toriel out, so to speak.

"Um, EXCUSE me? Asriel, why...why is your tongue penetrating my birth canal right now?" Toriel asked Asriel in the exact same adorably polite way she always did, causing Asriel to literally faint head-over-heels onto the floor and pass out from sheer embarrassment.

SEVEN DAYS OF MAXIMUM-SECURITY PRISON TIME LATER, AT THE LOCAL PSYCHIATRY CENTER...

"So tell me, what would you personally like to do in order to...pacify yourself, so to speak?" the local psychiatrist, who was literally an elephant sitting in the room, asked Asriel, who (for the time being, at least) had been wrapped up in a straitjacket to prevent him from hurting anyone else.

"Well, I suppose a few rather, shall we say, KINKY things immediately come to mind, so to speak..." Asriel blushed and stammered nervously, visibly sweating from how afraid he was to admit his answer.

"Come on, don't be shy, just tell me; what would you PERSONALLY like to do with your mother?" the psychiatrist asked him, scooching over toward him and opening her incredibly large earflap so that Asriel could privately whisper his answer into it.

"Psst psst psst!" Asriel whispered into the psychiatrist's ear, glancing nervously around him to make sure no one was watching; sure enough, Alphys, who was now temporarily confined to a wheelchair because of her injuries, was glaring downright evilly at him through the hallway window.

"I meant BESIDES engaging in sexual intercourse with her, you freaking degenerate imbecile!" the psychiatrist scolded him angrily, smacking him in the face to knock some sense back into him.

"Well, technically, psst psst psst..." Asriel continued whispering into the psychiatrist's ear, causing her to cock an eyebrow in rather peculiar interest.

"FINE...I guess it can be arranged, then..." the psychiatrist sighed deeply, readjusting her glasses and looking over her notes.

THE NEXT DAY AFTER THAT...

"Come on, pull, pull, PULL!" Asgore encouraged Toriel, who was now laying on a medical bed in spread-eagle position at the local hospital, with shrunken Asriel stuck inside her womb; naturally, of course, the doctor was trying to pull him out with a pair of tweezers.

"OH, IT FEELS SO WONDERFULLY GOOD TO BE A BABY AGAIN..." Asriel moaned with delight as he curled himself up in fetal position and lovingly sucked on what was once his umbillical cord. "NO, PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA LEAVE, I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!"

"OW...OWWW...OWWWWWWWWW!" Toriel screamed in pain as the doctor finally managed to pull the thoroughly blood-soaked Asriel out from her vagina.

"IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! IT'S...ASRIEL?!" Toriel, Asgore and the doctor alive laughed hysterically as the doctor pulled out a grow ray and returned Asriel back to normal size.

"YOU DIRTY MOTHER FUCKER..." Alphys sneered at Asriel through the window while his parents lovingly cuddled and coddled him to death; meanwhile, she had to live in a world where everyone absolutely DESPISED her and wanted to kill her and torture her for no good reason.

Pathetic, is it not?


End file.
